


I've Got A Mission For You

by orphan_account



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: But he is also topping, Gary is scheming as per usual, Gay, He's a bit uncoordinated, I mean he is tired, Jimmy on a midnight mission, M/M, Oh my gosh, Petey is innocent, diaries, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gary sends Jimmy on a mission late at night. For reasons. Of scheming. And stuff.





	1. Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just a warning. There are some things that might not apply to the real game. It's just that I haven't played BULLY in a while and some things are a little fuzzy. So please excuse things that are OOC or weird.
> 
> Besides that, I do not own the characters, the setting, or the game in general. Thank you for reading.

The only thing I heard was the hoo-ing of owls, their wings flapping in flurries if they saw the slightest thing move.

And, of course, I also heard the creaks of the floorboards as I tried to step silently across them. It was extremely late. Sneaking around the schools wasn’t what I had planned to do when I first set out from the back of the girl’s dorm, mostly because I didn’t plan things ahead in the first place, but it was happening, and my breath was heavy with exhaustion and fear.

Honestly, I didn’t mind losing a couple hours of sleep. Especially if that meant I would get a little something from Beatrice in return for her diary. What? She wasn’t that ugly. In fact, she was a little cute. But that’s my preference. Keep your nose outta my business. Anyways, as I was saying… I didn’t mind the lateness of the job. But when I saw a shadow of a prefect or the light from their flashlights against the wall, I thought about being pummeled by one of them, and how sore I would be in the morning, and then I couldn’t stop being on edge. Of course, it’s happened more than enough times for me to count. But I’d rather not have it happen again. I’ve heard enough gay jokes about being sore in the morning already from Gary.

So, as I snuck past a column in the middle of the hall - I had to squint to see in all the dark - my mind and my heart raced imagining a prefect standing right there, staring me down. But there was no one.

Gripping the diary tighter to make sure it didn’t slip through all the sweat on my palms, I kneeled over and shuffled across the empty hall.

Perfect! I was almost at the door; just in my sights. I scooched over to the trash can, ready to hop in if someone approached. My eyes shifted around the foyer. All that was left to do was to slip through the large, empty room and not be seen. Easy enough. False hope never hurt.

I then heard footsteps. Not my own, mind you. The footsteps of a tall, soulless creature that roamed the halls to search for people like me; clever and mischievous. Or, at least, I liked to think so. But they were approaching with normal speed, almost a little slower. Probably because of the lateness of the hour. It was now or never, I guessed.

I ducked down low, hoping in the darkness he wouldn’t see me, then scooted over carefully to the large doors. Except, in the middle of my little trek…

SLAM!

Shit! Who put that banana peel there? My fat ass slamming against the floor made a loud enough noise for the prefect coming to hear, and probably some others, as well. For a split second, I considered losing a few pounds. But then I heard an acute, “Who goes there?!”

Uh oh. I fumbled around for the diary which had slid across the polished floor, and when it was in my hands again, with some papers slipping out of it, I booked it (get it? haha!). I pushed through the front doors, and out into the court, where only tall men with blue uniforms made their rounds. It was either step through a minefield, or deal with the one chasing me.

Well, I wasn’t one to dismiss the fun. I made my way down the front steps, then at the bottom, waved my arms over my head and shouted just enough for everyone to hear:

“Come and get me, scum!!”

I sprinted across the courtyard, not looking back at the man (or most likely now,  _ men _ ) picking up on my trail.

There was a brief moment, about two seconds, where I had a choice. I could either make a sharp left to the girl’s dorm to drop off Beatrice’ diary, or I could just cheese it to the boy’s dorm and save that little mission for later.

I contemplated for about three seconds, which was too long because the prefects were gaining on me, before I just mumbled “ah, fuck it” and turned right.

After two long strides up the steps to the boy’s dorm, I entered the building in a flurry and I slammed the door behind me. Good thing prefects weren’t allowed in the dorms; I’d thank Crabblesnitch later for that rule. But now, as I caught my breath resting against the door, all I could do was either go to bed or visit Petey. I told him I’d help him with his algebra homework (even though I literally had no idea was algebra was), so maybe I could live up to that promise.

Petey it was. I breathlessly tip-toed as best I could to Petey’s dorm room, which was a little bit further from mine but that was fine. I didn’t want to make too much noise or else I’d end up waking and having to beat up some kids, which I wasn’t in the mood for.

I sometimes forgot that Petey’s room was upstairs. This was one of those times. Maybe it was because I didn’t visit him that often, or just that I was so flustered from running and sneaking that I was thinking about other things, but I ended up walking in on some kid ironing his clothes and it was a little awkward. When I finally found Petey’s room, I heard voices.

Yep, that voice belonged to Gary. Of course. I heard him talking in his “deep”, annoying, plotting revenge voice. Which meant he was probably plotting something. And Petey was probably agreeing with it, just to get Gary off his back.

I didn’t really hear what they were saying, just that they were saying things, so I knocked on the door, hoping I was interrupting something.

I heard an agitated sigh. Well, someone wasn’t happy to see me. When the door swung open, there stood Queen Bitch himself, Gary (Queen Bitch is an [appropriate] title I gave him after I had too much soda to drink one night). There was also Petey sitting on his bed from behind Queen Bitch, who waved at me and whispered, “Hey, Jim.”

But in my tiny anger at Gary answering the door (because I knew he was probably torturing Pete), I didn’t have time to wave back. As I studied Gary, I noticed that he looked a little fussed as well. Unusual for him, but I dismissed it.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Gary snarked, placing his hands on the door frame so I couldn’t walk past him.

I shrugged. “Petey needed help with his homework. Why are you here?”

Gary then paused, and a tiny smile formed on his lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

I looked up at him, but he just stared back at me. Was he going to tell me? By the way, I didn’t really know what he meant by that. I wasn’t the smartest kid in school, I’ll have you know. So I just waited for him to say something. But he just looked at me as if  _ I _ were going to say something.

He sighed. “Ugh, fine. You know what? I’ve got a mission for you, Jim.”

My eyes flickered. Why he changed the subject, I had no clue. But I didn’t really care. “It’s late. No.”

Gary growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just do it,” he whispered with exasperation. The next thing he said, it took him a lot of tries to get out. After a few seconds, through hesitation, he spat out, “please.”

I looked over at the clock on the wall beside me. It read 11:19. “Okay, but nothing too long. Nothing past 12 o’clock.”

Gary smiled, a sour look still painted across his face. “Great. I need you to go find Chad’s dog.” He lowered his hand from his face and placed it on his hip.

Was that it? I looked back up at him. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Then something crossed my mind. “Hey, Petey, you still need help with that homework?”

Petey, caught off guard from my question, jumped when he heard me say his name. “Oh! That. Um… no, I’m good for now. But, thank you for remembering!”

Gary rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, now run along.”

After the door slammed in my face, I only then realised what I had just gotten myself into: another late mission, and I didn’t even finish the first one. Well, now would be a good time.

I turned around slowly, made my way back down the stairs, and found myself face to face with the dorm door again. Here we go.

Maybe the prefects had forgotten that I was just out there - it gave me a little hope thinking that. I pressed my hand against the door again, listening to it creak open.

As the cold air whipped at my face, so did the smell of freshly thrown eggs and beer. Not a good combination, but what did I expect from a school like this? I made sure to not close the door all the way as I stepped through the threshold so when I came back I could just ram through. Planning ahead this time.

No prefects were in sight this time. Oh, right, 11:20 was when they switched shifts. Which meant they were going to be gone for about five minutes. How convenient! Strolling through the plaza, a bounce in my step, I walked straight to the girl’s dorm. The diary was still in my hand, the paper probably drenched in sweat. I really should start getting in shape, I thought to myself. But that was irrelevant now. I saw Beatrice standing shyly near the entrance of the dorm, and I hurried over to her.

“Ah! Jimmy, my diary! Thank you so much,” Beatrice squealed, taking the diary into her arms and squeezing it passionately.

I scratched the back of my neck. “Yeah, no problem.”

She looked down at me after she was done practically drooling all over her book and grinned. “Jimmy, you are the sweetest boy ever! I used to think boys were all smelly and mean, but you’re really nice, you know that?”

Before I could respond, she pulled me into a hug. I could feel her smile on the back of my head and I couldn’t help but smile a little too. After letting go, I attempted to move in for a kiss, but she laughed and stepped back. “What?” I almost pouted, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You know I’m not a romantic, Jimmy!” she giggled. “But, you know, it was really nice of you to do this. You’ll get something else in return for this, you can count on it!”

And with that, she turned around and headed inside the dorm. At least no one was around to see that complete fail on my part. Did she hear that I wasn’t a good kisser? Or was it that I smelled like B.O.? Probably both.

Either way, she didn’t want to kiss me, and a small pang of shame crossed my mind. But then I remembered something. I have another mission to do! And it was probably almost time for the…

Prefects. Prefects everywhere. After I turned around, I saw them spill out of the main building like tall, monster ants to their stations.

Just perfect (get it? Again?). I didn’t like sneaking, nor did I like staying up as long as I had been. So I just had to get a move on quick before anyone saw me.

Luckily, none of them had gotten near the main gates yet, so I just ran and didn’t look back. They probably saw me, but what were they gonna do if I wasn’t on the school grounds? I laughed at how easy that escape was. But my breath hitched when I faced the open world ahead of me.

It was just completely dark, a lot darker than I wanted it to be. I knew I could just look for a flashlight, but I didn’t really… want to? I was beginning to feel the fatigue accompanied with staying up.

But I wasn’t going to give up now! And if I turned around, there would just be another party of prefects chasing me again. So I started down the sidewalk.

As I walked down the dark streets, passing houses with windows locked and nocturnal stores with flashing signs, I had time to think about my situation. I was, well first of all, FREEZING COLD, in nothing but a tee and some jeans. Second, I was on a mission given to me by Gary. Why does he want me to find Chad’s dog? Probably so he can eat it. He’s probably weird like that.

I didn’t know, though. He was most likely just trying to get me out of his business. He was planning a scheme with Petey, who reluctantly agreed to it, and wanted to keep it a secret from me. I should’ve spied on them instead. That would’ve been more fun than finding a dog.

But there I was, walking down an empty street, occasionally a boy on a skateboard would ride past or a girl in a skimpy outfit would stride along. I didn’t really pay any mind to it. I was just set on this mission.

Then something caught my attention. A hardware store! I almost smirked at the sight of it. Why, you may be asking? Well, because there would be a flashlight there! I hurried inside.

A gruff voice greeted me as I walked in. “Boy, whatchu’ doin’ out ‘ere late at night?”

I looked up. I thought a broad-shouldered man would be standing behind the counter, but instead a bulky woman was running the store. “Uhm, just looking for a flashlight.” I felt a bit undermined by such a hardy person, so my voice was low.

“Makes sense. It’s almost half past 11:00!” As I approached the desk, my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw her more clearly. She had long, dirty blonde hair and a square face. She was tall, very tall, and me, being short for my age, felt like an ant compared to her. She wore normal attire, with an apron slung over her shoulder. “We close at midnight, so make your selection quick! Flashlights are over there.”

Her meaty finger pointed at one of the shelves behind me. I turned around swiftly and cooly stepped across the carpet to the shelf. A rack of all kinds of flashlights were encased; small, pocket flashlights, huge, nighttime spotlights, you name it! My hand grazed over a few until I grabbed one I felt most comfortable with.

It was about half a foot long, that required big batteries because the light was apparently LED, whatever that was. Good thing it came with a set, because I wasn’t going to be needing it very long.

I carried it back over to the clerk, and she smiled. “This one’s mah favorite. Good taste, kid,” she said as she swiped it deftly across the scanner. Whenever she talked, her voice rumbled in my chest, like a loud beat on big speakers. It was deep and manly. I wish I had a voice like that.

I shuffled through my wallet and plucked out a fifty. Dropping it on the table, she looked at it and laughed. “‘Ey, since you’re a good customer, I’ll let you have it for thirty.”

I looked up in surprise. “Really? Thanks, miss.”

She nodded in response, and gave me my change; a twenty. She handed me the flashlight and waved. “Have a good night, kiddo!”

I gripped the package tightly. “Thanks, miss. You too!”

Now usually, I wasn’t that polite. I had my bad-boy reputation to keep up. But I was tired. And I just wanted to leave. And she was pretty kind to me for that discount. So I payed back in full.

Back into the cold air of the night again. As I walked on the sidewalk, I fumbled with the package in my hands. The plastic was hard to get open, but I dug my fingernails hard into the casing and it gave eventually. I loaded the flashlight with the batteries. The light it gave off was incredible.

I pointed it at the ground, and it lit up the whole sidewalk in front of me. A bit taken back, I waved it around and it quickly flickered to every place I pointed it at.

This was gonna be useful, I thought to myself.

It took a bit of time before I was slumped over in exhaustion, slowly walking down the road. Nothing was coming up. No dog was to be seen.

I gave up hope. There was no dog, no action, no nothing. So I just turned around and walked back.

As I tried to fit the flashlight into my pocket, I noticed a bike I hadn’t seen earlier. Sweet! Convenience was on my side tonight. I kicked the stand in and hopped on. It felt like a motorcycle, and I tried to twist the handles as if it were one. I heard the “vroom, vroom” of the motor in my head, distracting me from my immense fatigue.

Now I pedaled down the road. No cars were passing by, so I got to ride just in the middle on the yellow dotted line, insouciance radiating from me. I was just gonna go back to the dorm, get some sleep, and wake up like nothing happened.

I then felt my thigh continue to hit something in my pocket. I fished it out, one hand still on the handle of the bike, and looked at it. It was a piece of paper.

Right! This was the paper that flew out when I dropped the diary in the foyer of the school’s main building.

It would keep me occupied (at least, a little. I had to keep my eyes on the road as well) for a while while I made my way back.

Slowing down a bit on the bike, I began reading the small letters on the paper, the darkness kinda blinding me for a second. It read:

“and it was sooooo lame! I thought he’d appreciate me a little more, but turns out he doesn’t! What a joke.

But yeah, that happened. Maybe Peter wasn’t that right for me after all. I just still can’t believe he broke up with me. How rude! I may not have been that charming, but at least he could appreciate my efforts.

Kinda like that new guy, Jimmy. I heard he’s such a sweetheart. I’ve never really talked to him, cause we don’t have classes together (unsurprisingly), but I heard he was different from the other boys at this Hell. Maybe he’s the light in the dark, the star in the blank sky, the red in the white.

He gives me a little hope, is what I mean. If I ever met him, surely I’d thank him for being the one that stands out among a group of Bullworth Academy students.

He definitely isn’t anything like Peter. He’s strong, handsome, and can put up a fight!

Anyways, that’s enough gushing for tonight, Diary. I’ll talk to you later.”

So… nothing special? I crumpled up the paper and threw it behind me.

When I looked up, I realised there was a wall coming at an alarming speed. I didn’t have time to react.

“OOF!” My face sunk into the brick, and I groaned in pain. Who put that wall there? I peeled my cheek away from it and saw the faint lines of graffiti painted on it.

Oh, that’s the wall to the school! I jumped off the bike and headed inside quick.

Oh yeah. Prefects.

In a panic, I hopped into the nearest trash can and scouted the area with my eyes. None of them saw me. Good. Now I just had to head back to the dorm.

A large prefect walked by, stopping just next to the can I sat in. I was shaking. Not from fear, probably, just from the cold. The metal I hid in didn’t help. The prefect continued forward, and I quietly climbed out of the trash can. I followed the prefect, using him as a giant shield.

I was almost there, just had to make a left after this staircase… but then the flashlight. It grew heavy in my pocket as it clanged against a metal trash can.

The prefects all stared in my direction, the one in front of me especially.

Dammit. I’m gonna have to complain to Crabblesnitch for having metal trash cans. But not now. Right then, I had a chase to partake in.

“SCREW YOU GUYS!!” I yelled loudly, making a sharp left and booking it to the boy’s dorm. Awesome way to get the last word in.

As I approached the door, I grinned. Good thing I planned ahead. The door was wide open, probably because of the wind, and I slid inside, grabbing the knob from behind me and closing the door the last time for the night.

Or, should I say, morning. It read 12:01 on the clock on the wall in front of me. Almost perfect timing. I fell to the floor to catch my breath, my eyes sometimes flicking up to see if anyone was there.

But it was too late for anyone to be up by now. The realisation made me sigh in gladness.

After my lungs were filled with air again, I stood up. I was back in the dorm, I was back in the dorm. The lights on the walls were dimly lighting up the halls in front of me, and the warmth they emitted was almost pleasant.

I stepped down one of the halls to my dorm room, when I remembered something. I might as well go tell Gary that his dumb dog mission failed.

Walking carefully up the stairs, I made it to Petey’s room, guessing he was still in there. Who knows? His schemes might be so scrupulous (yes, I know that word) that they take hours to reciprocate to others.

I stretched tiredly. Hopefully this was the last stop of the day.

Before I knocked on the door, however, I heard the voices again. But they weren’t talking; it was something else. I ignored it, knocking on the door.

The noises didn’t stop. I was going to knock again, but they wouldn’t be able to hear it. I just ended up opening the door.

Um. My eyes widened. I looked at the scene in front of me in shock. I couldn’t move. My heart stopped. My head span.

I saw Petey, sitting on his bed (rightfully), and Gary… straddling him? And… grinding on him?? What??? Thankfully, they both had their clothes on, but… 

Petey was facing toward me, and Gary wasn’t, so he didn’t see me come in, so he was still grinding his junk on Petey’s and… rather humorously, moaning.

But Petey saw me. And his face lit up to a bright red, and we just shared a stare at each other. Gary didn’t stop until he noticed that Petey was focused on something else. He turned around.

He immediately gasped as he saw me. “JIMMY!!” he screamed. He quickly fumbled off of Petey and stood up on the floor, his blush reaching up to his ears. I could say the same for Petey, as well. He was in so much embarrassment that he couldn’t take his eyes off of me.

I stood there, trying to process what just happened.

“Were you guys just..?”

“NO!” Gary stomped his foot on the ground. “You saw nothing, Jim!”

I tried not to smile (cause I didn’t want to embarrass Petey anymore than he was. I mean, I knew he had a thing for boys since we met, but I didn’t know it was for Gary!), and I just stood at the threshold.

It took me a second to contemplate something. Should I tell everyone this little… encounter? Or not? I mean, the publicity of Gary’s sexuality would be hilarious. But Petey would receive the same beating, and he really didn’t deserve that. Hmm…

Maybe it was okay being a secret. And it would come in handy as blackmail later. “Yeah, I saw nothing.”

Then I turned around and shut the door behind me. I still wasn’t sure of what I just saw. But after a few seconds of just standing there in shock, I began to hear their voices again. Petey said something like, “Didn’t you lock the door?” and Gary didn’t respond. He was probably so embarrassed. Oh well. He deserved it.

As I made my way back to my dorm room, I couldn’t help but let a huge grin spread across my face. This was an interesting night.


	2. Joy, and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate stuff. Tread carefully.

“Alright Petey, you ready for that algebra homework?”

I grinned, plopping down on Petey’s bed and lying back. Petey stepped over to me after closing the door. “Um, no?”

My head shot up. “Um, yeah? I’m offering to help, ‘least you could do is appreciate it.” I spread my arms out on the bed, basking in the warmth and coziness of Petey’s sheets. I didn’t until now realise how tired I’d been.

Petey sighed annoyingly. “Gary, I asked Jimmy to help me, not you.” Sternness rattled in his voice, and he crossed his arms over his chest. A tiny beat of anger and jealousy pervaded me.

I sat up. “Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. For you, it’s always Jimmy, isn’t it?” I growled, sounding more ferocious than I hoped. “‘Oh, Jimmy! Help me with my algebra! Oh, Jimmy! Let’s hang out together while Gary does his homework alone! Oh, Jimmy! Kiss me!’” I mimicked and puppeted the words with my hands. I don’t know where this newfound irritation came from, but it was certainly welling up inside of me.

“Oh, shut up, Gary,” Petey groaned. “Fine, I don’t care if you help me or whatever.” He took a second to glare at me, before turning around and kneading through his bookbag.

I smirked and stood up. I won him over. As he was occupied with that, I strutted over to his desk, where he kept dumb books and stuff. I slid a drawer open and ran my finger over certain titles. I didn’t really read books, and I didn’t actually care about what I found, but something inside of me just liked being able to touch Petey’s things that otherwise he wouldn’t allow me to. And something about being in his room with his permission made me feel… was it, glee? I couldn’t say for sure. But it was there, and I felt it in my chest. Almost like I was special, even though I’d been here many other times.

“Ah-ha!” Petey smiled when he pulled out a couple of papers, which looked buried deep inside his bag from the crumpled bottoms. I closed his drawer and approached Petey, standing next to him as he packed the rest of the endless mess back into his bag.

I stood next to him the whole time, and a surge of energy caught me off guard. I got to be close to him, without protest. He smelled like baked goods, and I felt warmth emit from him like a fireplace. I couldn’t help but beam from just being near him.

And it wasn’t weird, or anything. Right?

As Petey zipped his bag up, I realised I had been ogling at him for quite a long time. So I stepped back and covered it up. “Come on, slow-poke. Any slower and I might die of… of being slow.”

Nice.

Petey turned around and scoffed. “Oh, okay,” he said in a deep, mocking voice. The smile on his face was gone.

I felt pain string through me. I didn’t mean to make him stop smiling… one of the only good things about Petey was his smile. And I never really got to see it. Maybe that was why I liked it so much… not in a weird way, or course. I’m sure everyone enjoyed his smile.

But, I digress. He stepped over to his bed and sat down, spreading the papers across the blanket. I sat down next to him.

I noticed how he tensed up when I accompanied him on the bed. What did he think I was going to do? It’s not like I’ve hit him before. Well, that’s debatable. But he could relax around me. I wasn’t violent like Jimmy.

Jimmy. He was such a dummy. Like a punching bag, except he did the punching, and I did the… something like that, I dunno. Even though he was strong, he didn’t have the brains, like I did. I consider myself quite the smarty, if I do say so myself. But not in a nerdy way. More like, a tactical way. So me and Jimmy, or, rather, Jimmy and  _ I _ , had the potential of being a great team.

But he’s annoying and has enough common sense to eventually figure out how I feel about him. And I don’t want him doing that. Plus, he’s too overprotective of Petey. And usually only around me. Like, I’ve been pestering Petey since grade school! He doesn’t have the right to just waltz in on our business!

He wouldn’t understand. Because he’s a dummy. See how that all comes around? My point is, he’s too predictable. I know everything he’s going to do before he does it. He’s just a circle. A never ending, conflicted loop of good guy vs. bad guy all in one person.

But the most annoying thing about him? The reason I practically hate him (I can’t actually hate him - he does deserve a little praise for his efforts!)? He’s a meanie to Petey. And I know, that sounds foolish, but he is! Whenever he goes off to do some mission of his, he always leaves Petey behind with me. Not that I mind very much, considering how fun it is to bug him, but it still perturbs the freak out of me.

Sometimes, when I’m alone, I start thinking that Petey feels alone. Like he has no one. Jimmy certainly, because he abandons him. And even me because I make fun of him. Then I start to get angry; I’m still here for him! Why can’t he see that I’m his friend? Just because I say things, doesn’t mean I mean them! He should know that! God, I’m getting angry about it right now. It’s just frustrating. Because I don’t know if I should tell him I care about him. That’s the only way, but it’s weird - we’ve had this certain friend-enemy relationship since second grade, and telling him that I care would be out of character for me, and certainly make him uncomfortable…

But still, I’d rather not have him feel like he’s alone.

And as I sat there next to Petey, I thought of something incredibly dumb on my part. I figured, if there’s ever a time to tell him, I should do it now. So, I did.

“Okay, so this is the first part,” Petey mumbled as he slipped a piece of paper over a couple others. I watched his slim fingers, meticulously fumbling with the paper. I tried to act cool, leaning back on my arm which was planted behind me on the bed.

I seemed to be talking to myself when I said, “Petey, I’m sorry for making you feel like that.”

Then embarrassment washed over me. We hadn’t even been talking about it! And I said it like we were talking for hours about it!!

Gladly, he didn’t hear me. “Hm?” His eyes didn’t leave the paper, though.

I mentally slapped myself. I had to pull it together. “Oh, I was just saying how…” I blanked. What was I going to say? How would it not be weird? “...how I apologise.”

Petey’s attention then turned immediately to me. “Huh? For what?”

_ Don’t sound like a softie, don’t sound like a softie…  _ “For making you feel like I’m not your friend anymore.”

That wasn’t  _ that _ soft, right?

“What? Where is this coming from, softie?”

SHIT.

“I-I, uh…” I didn’t think I’d be so flustered around Petey… was I really that soft? “Well, sometimes…” I tried to think of something not creepy, but every alternative was! Oh my god. I just dropped the whole friend thing right then. For the better, of course. “Because I never  _ was  _ your friend! Haha!” I lightly punched his arm.

He flinched. “Ugh, Gary! Just shut up, please.”

“Oh, my,” I started mocking in my coined mischievous voice, “Peter Kowalski just told me to shut up! I’d better shut my mouth or else he’ll beat me up! Or worse, he might spank me! ‘Oh, Petey! Don’t hit me like that!’”

Petey snarled, and opened his mouth to say something, before we both heard a knock at the door.

I sighed. Who’s bothering our little chat at this hour? I glanced at the clock before I lazily pulled myself off the bed. It read 11:18. If it wasn’t Jimmy, I swear to god…

I swung the door open. Thank god it was Jimmy.

But, as if to crush my spirits, from behind me I heard, “Hey, Jim!”

Who does Petey think he is? Saying ‘hey’ to Jimmy? What is he pulling?! “What do you think you’re doing here?” I almost growled. And to assert dominance, I placed my hands on the door frame. A trick that only works at certain times, but is totally useful. I read it in a book somewhere. I think.

“Petey needed help with his homework. Why are you here?” Jimmy said nonchalantly. Curse him and his insouciance! Now I look like I’m trying too hard. That book lied to me! There’s always an exception to every rule! I should’ve known. I could’ve made a backfire plan. I put too much trust in that book.

Wait, he’s helping Petey with homework? Now? But I thought… oh. That’s what Petey meant when he said Jimmy was going to help him. Whoops.

My ‘smart-assetry’ returned to my lips in a smirk after this little ‘discovery’. Or, much more like a revelation. I crossed my arms. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Got him. But it didn’t really feel like a win, so to speak, because Jimmy literally just stared up at me. Like, he didn’t say anything. Was this another win in dominance in this conversation? Just letting me think about my choice of words? Like I needed time to think twice?

Damn him! He’s always one step ahead. Maybe he’s smarter than I thought. “Ugh, fine. You know what? I’ve got a mission for you, Jim.” This’ll keep him off my back.

“It’s late. No.”

Another move for dominance?! Jimmy, I SWEAR to god. Maybe if I just act annoyed, like a fed up parent with their child. Yeah, that’ll work. I pinched the bridge of my nose, not annoyed at that moment but it was certainly building up. “Just do it,” I sighed. And with every last nerve in my body, I managed to choke out a, “please”, too.

“Okay, but nothing too long. Nothing past 12 o’clock.”

Yes. Good. “Great. I need you to go find Chad’s dog.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, Petey, you still need help with that homework?”

Oh, he’s talking to Petey again? What a slut! He needs to keep his hands off of him. I see him making out with other girls all the time (and one time, with Kirby, which was… interesting. Too bad I didn’t have photography class or I could’ve snapped that baby), so why didn’t he just make out with Petey? It wouldn’t mean anything to him anyway. It never does.

In fact, just thinking about Jimmy kissing Petey makes me want to punch someone’s face in. He should just stay away from my boyfr-

Oh. I meant friend. Um.

That’s… it just slipped, I don’t actually…

Oh god. Just forget this happened.

Petey’s voice snapped me back to reality. “Oh! That. Um… no, I’m good for now. But, thank you for remembering!” My rage increased at an alarming speed. He was totally hitting on him!

If our minds were connected in some way, Petey would’ve heard me shouting “DON’T FALL FOR IT!!!!” But they aren’t. So there was only one logical thing to do in this situation.

“Yeah, yeah, now run along.” I sent Jimmy off with a hand gesture, as if shooing him away. Haha! Dominance. I got the last say, therefore I am victorious. In my victory, I slammed the door closed. Back to being alone with Petey.

Well, that could’ve come out better.

But no time! I turned around to see Petey smiling, and immediately two emotions ran through my body - joy, and jealousy. Joy because Petey was smiling, and I just loved seeing him smile. Jealousy because I KNEW it was because of Jimmy.

I gritted my teeth, but inside my head. Outside was too busy with the joy part. Petey laughed. “See? Told you. Jimmy was coming to help me with homework.”

I squinted. “At this hour?” I pointed at the clock and tapped my foot on the floor.

He glanced at the clock, then back to me. “Well, you did the same.”

My face then grew hot for some reason. What was this feeling I was experiencing? Embarrassment? Preposterous! “Well, that was different!” I raised my voice to drown out the conflicted feelings I felt. I struggled to find a reason why, but quick wits and a sense of humor were on my side. Except for the humor part. “I came here at 11:10. He came here at 11: _ 20. _ Don’t you understand? It wasn’t okay on Jimmy’s part to come here at the  _ EXACT  _ time as the prefects switch.”

Petey rolled his eyes. “What does that have to-”

“I’ll tell you,” I interrupted, dominating the conversation (as per usual)(because I am awesome). “The prefects would be switching, therefore they wouldn’t hear your  _ screams  _ as he tried to RAPE YOU!”

Petey jumped at that. I didn’t mean to scare him! Holy shit! “Gary! Don’t say things like that.”

Yeah, that  _ was  _ kinda dark. Maybe I’ll just stop. “Sorry, Petey,” I mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear.

I still stood across the room from him as he sat on the edge of the bed. So it was a little awkward when silence lingered and we just sat there looking at each other.

Finally, he patted the empty place on the bed next to him. “Are you gonna help me or not?” He started giggling when I walked slowly over and sat down. He was laughing at me, but he was  _ laughing _ , and that was okay.

Oh no. I’m turning into a softie!

“Whatever,” I groaned. I sat in the middle of the bed, my legs crossed. This is when I started to regret ever coming over to help him.

Then, boring stuff occurred. Yes, you heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen. Studying happened! And it was pretty boring. Like, I can’t even explain to you how boring it was. It’s like if a bored board played a board game aboard bored boars. Yes, that boring.

Lots of numbers, and some letters, and I knew half of it, which is probably more than Jimmy so why did Petey even want him to help in the first place? 

Jimmy was probably out in the cold, freezing his booty off, and I got to stay inside with Petey. Like I said, he’s a dummy. He’ll do what I say, and I don’t even know why. Maybe I’m just too good looking.

But yeah, studying happened in Petey’s room on a Friday night. But… not for long!! Hahaha! This is when stuff starts happening again - about twenty minutes later.

Sitting next to Petey for so long made me feel sweaty, or maybe it was just the heating in this place. I was feeling pretty low, probably because I was freaking BORED. But then I felt something…

I may have been feeling low, but something else wasn’t…

Holy shit! I had a (slight) boner tent!! I didn’t draw much attention thankfully, considering Petey was busy talking about crap I didn’t care about. So maybe if I just covered it up, with something like…

No, we were sitting on the blanket. The pillow was too far away, on the other side of him. What to do?

Ah! Perfect plan.

“Wait, lemme see.” I snatched the paper away from Petey’s hand and lay on my lap. There, now he won’t see-

“Yeah, so I was just looking at  _ this  _ one, and…” That’s when the thing happened. He leaned over and pointed at the little problems on the paper, poking it, almost touching… 

I covered my mouth before I could squeal in horror. Petey’s touching my dick! Well, kinda. Unintentionally. Unintentional dick touches are normal, right? This was okay, right?

No, it wasn’t okay! I needed to push Petey off before he noticed I had a boner. But…

No, I can’t admit it.

Would it be weird if I said that I liked it?

Oh god, ignore that. I didn’t like it. Kinda. Sorta. I dunno! But when he did it, it reminded me of this dream I had a couple of nights ago, but it was dumb. This whole thing was dumb. Why was I letting him take advantage of me like this?!

I shoved Petey off, (ALMOST) whimpering when his touch was gone. He shrieked as if I’d hurt him. “What the fuck, Gary?”

Oh shit. He’s swearing at me??? NO ONE SWEARS AT ME. “Petey, watch your mouth!”

He looked at me, dumbfounded. “Gary, why’d you shove me?”

I panicked. “You were touching me!”

He opened his mouth to retort, but then he caught himself. He glared at me. “What?” Then his eyes stopped at my freaking boner tent.

SHIIIIIIIIT.

“Pfffttt-” Petey started laughing hysterically.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that funny.” I crossed my arms over my chest and hunched over, partly to pout, and partly to cover  _ it  _ up.

“Haha! Gary, is it getting too hot for you?” he snorted, putting his hands over his mouth but still laughing.

Dammit. That was cute. “Petey, I swear to god. Tell anyone and I’ll pummel you.”

He looked back up at me, and his laughing faded. He was still grinning, though, like he had something on his mind.

“Gary, do you have something you want to tell me?”

I shook my head. “No,” I said through the blush covering my cheeks.

He sat there, watching me, his gaze tearing through me. Then he leaned forward. “Gary, do you have a  _ crush  _ on me?”

I frowned at the word. He shouldn’t be allowed to say that word. Not when it was so effective. Against me. “No,” I repeated. He wouldn’t get through to me that easily!

But… he then put his hand out, resting it on my crotch. Hoooooooooooly. “Gary. Do you have a crush on me?” He said the words slowly that time, as if implanting it into my mind.

I wanted to say ‘no’ again, to prove my dominance. But his hand rubbing against my pants made me lose my track of thought. I sighed shakily, closing my eyes. Maybe if I imagined someone else doing it. Someone I didn’t like… maybe it would go away. Like Mandy. No, she was too hot. Maybe Derby. No, for the same reason. Eunice?

Oh. Yep. That did it. I felt the gay and horniness fade away.

“Aw, Gary. You’re no fun!” His voice. Dammit. My erection. Dammit. I opened my eyes. Damn everything.

“Petey, get your hand off me!” I grabbed his wrist, trying to push it off, but then his hand jerked up quickly and I think I melted. It felt like heaven. Was this a dream? Did I die of boredom and then go to Heaven? Probably.

“Ah!” I moaned, gripping the blanket under me.

I saw a smirk play on Petey’s lips. Oh, I just wanted to kiss it away. He didn’t deserve to be on top, or touching me like that. So I did. I leaned in and kissed him.

Hell yeah. He probably liked being on the bottom, which was good for me, because I liked topping. Not that I've ever done it before. I closed my eyes, running my hands up from his chest to wrap around the back of his neck. It wasn’t a full-on make-out session, but it was hot.

Was I enjoying this? I thought we established earlier that I didn’t like him. Did I like him? Oh, well. Fuck it. If I was open to have this, I was going to take it.

His lips were soft, unlike mine, which were chapped and probably rough. He still smelled of baked goods, which made me laugh a little in the middle of the kiss. I pulled away first, just so I could see the look on his face.

He was blushing wildly, a smile plastered across his face. “Wow, Gary,” he said breathlessly, “I didn’t know how good of a kisser you were.” He giggled mischievously. He’d probably never done that before. Or, maybe he did?

“How would you know?” I couldn’t help but respond playfully.

He giggled some more. God, that was so cute. “I dunno.” He tapped his finger on his chin, but kept his eyes on me.

We shared a look for a second, before I couldn’t help myself any longer. I wanted to kiss him again, but I also wanted  _ him.  _ I climbed into his lap and straddled him, breathing out slowly as he wrapped his arms around me in welcome.

“You done this before?” Petey asked.

I shook my head. “No.”

He beamed. “That’s okay,” he whispered, almost seductively, as he snaked his hands down to the hem of my shirt and slipped them inside, running them over my chest and stomach.

I never thought I’d be doing this with Petey. If someone told me this would happen when I walked in his room tonight, I would’ve probably kicked them in the balls. Misleading me. And I wouldn’t forgive them later when I found what they said to be true.

His hands were warm against my skin, and my hips started moving on their own, rubbing my crotch against his. I couldn’t help but moan; the pleasure was too great. I saw Petey start to breath heavily himself.

I picked up the pace self-consciously, earning little moans from Petey and even more from myself. I seemed to be louder than him. Maybe he wasn’t enjoying it as much as I was? That would change.

I started to buck my hips faster, and I started crying out in pleasure. It was very hot, the friction down there. But when I looked down at Petey, I noticed that he wasn’t looking at me. No, he was staring at something else.

How dare he! I was doing this for him! And maybe just a little for me… what was all this for? I turned my head around.

Oh. Jimmy. He stood in the doorway, watching in shock and amusement.

This was a private moment! He should not be allowed to do this!! “JIMMY!!” I pulled myself off of Petey, feeling cold and lonely without him.

“Were you guys just..?” Jimmy began, obviously lost on what to say.

I wouldn’t have it. “NO! You saw nothing, Jim!” I stomped my foot, but then quickly retracted from my position, uncomfortable with Jimmy seeing my tent.

He looked at me, than at Petey, then blinked a few times. “Yeah, I saw nothing.” He closed the door.

Well, that could’ve gone better.

“Hey, shouldn’t you have locked the door?” Petey said. I turned around. Even though every part of my body was ashamed, my horniness remained. I wanted to get back on Petey. I couldn’t stand being far from him.

I climbed back on the bed, crawling over to Petey once again. His smile quickly returned. “Nothing to say, huh?” He pulled my hips so that I landed on top of him. He lay on his back and I sat on his lap.

“Petey, I love you,” I cooed, grinding our junk together again. His smile expanded, and he started breathing heavily again.

_ Pick up the pace, pick up the pace.  _ I wanted more friction, so I placed my hands on either side of him and rolled my hips down against him. “Ahh!” It felt so good. I never wanted it to end.

As we both moaned and groaned, finally, he threw his head back, and I felt his dick twitching against mine. I felt something warm spill out of his pants.

I wanted that too. I rubbed my own hand against my crotch until the pleasure was unbearable, feeling the same feeling Petey felt.

The pleasure was very short, though. As I collapsed on top of Petey, catching my breath, the warm feeling got sticky, and gross. I had to go take a shower and get into some nicer clothes.

But maybe in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is inevitable. I already know what's gonna happen. Also, my first BULLY fic on here!!! Yay :D I really love that game and this was nice and a bit refreshing to write :3
> 
> BTW, if you weren't aware, this is told from Jimmy's point of view. I'm not sure what POV the second chapter will be, but it won't be a continuation of the story. Just some things that were happening elsewhere, for those of you who want to read that part ;)
> 
> I won't tag the Gary/Petey b/c I kinda wanted it to be a surprise to the readers?? I dunno. But yeah.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> (btw, chapter name is a ref to something if you can figure it out ;)) (and no it's not about paul revere lmao)


End file.
